


glad to help a friend

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Will, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “Jack told me that you were indisposed. Is everything alright?”Will snorts. Indisposed. “That's one way to put it.”“And how would you put it?” Lecter asks and Will laughs despite himself.“I'm in heat, Doctor.”





	1. Chapter 1

Will is dialing before he even realizes he’s picked up the phone. He can’t bring himself to hang up once he hears the tone, though.

“Hello, Will?”

Just hearing the voice makes Will want to whimper.

“Doctor Lecter,” he says, surprised at how even his voice sounds.

“Jack told me that you were indisposed. Is everything alright?”

Will snorts. _Indisposed._ “That’s one way to put it.”

“And how would you put it?” Lecter asks and Will laughs despite himself.

“I’m in heat, Doctor.”

“Oh,” is all Lecter says in reply and Will pauses, savoring the moment of having the Doctor speechless. The satisfaction is, as it turns out, rather fleeting.

“I’m sorry,” he says, embarrassed. “This is unprofessional. I’ll just—”

“What do you need?” Lecter cuts him off.

Will pauses. “What?”

“You called me for a reason,” Lecter says, voice calm. “What do you need, Will?”

Will swallows. He pumps his fingers in and out, in and out for a couple of moments as he searches for a reply.

“You wanted to hear my voice,” Lecter supposes. “Am I correct?”

“You know you are,” Will grunts, and the self-satisfied hum Lecter lets out makes him whimper. “More,” he whispers.

“What do you want me to say, Will?”

“I don’t know,” Will replies, and he hates how whiny he sounds, but Lecter’s answering groan makes a wave of heat wash over him. He tucks the phone under his ear and shifts, tries to fuck himself deeper. “More, more,” he begs, whines when Lecter answers with a growl.

“Are you touching yourself, Will?” Lecter asks. “Tell me.”

“Yes, Doctor,” he whispers. “I’ve got three fingers inside of me.”

“But is that enough?”

“No, fuck,” Will whines. “I want... I want...”

“Do you want my cock, Will?”

“Yes,” he whimpers, sneaks his other hand to play with his cock.

“Do you want me to fill you up?” Lecter whispers. “Fuck you full of my come?”

“Alpha!” Will whimpers, surprised by Lecter’s crude words and needing more of them. He’s so close; at first he doesn’t even realize that needy little omegan cries are leaving his mouth with every pump of his fingers, but then he hears the grunts they pull out of Lecter and he’s lost. “Alpha,” he moans again and he spills, his hole leaking all over his fingers. “Fuck.”

“Will,” Lecter grunts and Will purrs, rising to his knees and presenting to no one.

“Come for me, Alpha,” he whimpers and moans when he hears Lecter’s groans. “All over me, inside me, please,” he begs.

“Yes,” Lecter whispers. “Such a good little omega,” he adds, making Will shudder.

They’re silent for a moment; long enough for embarrassment to crawl all over Will’s skin again. “Doctor Lecter...”

“You do not have to worry, Will,” Lecter tells him, and Will can see him cleaning himself up with a cloth napkin. “I am always glad to help a friend.”

Will swallows.

“Would you like me to come over, Will?”

 _Yes,_ Will thinks. “No. Thank you. I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Lecter is silent for a beat. “Let me know if you change your mind,” he says before he hangs up.

Will turns on his back and looks at the mess he’s made. He feels the slick around his hole and he gets an idea that makes him bite his lips against a smile. He takes his phone again and snaps a picture of his hand cradling his cock, wet with his come and slick, and the audio recording that Lecter sends in reply pulls two more orgasms out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will goes to see hannibal once his heat has passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like 2 ppl expressed their interest in seeing more of this so here u go pals

Will’s heart just about leaps out of his chest when the door swings open.

“Will. Please, come in,” Lecter says and steps aside. A hysterical laughter threatens to bubble out of Will but his throat closes around it and grinds it down before it reaches his lips.

He walks inside the office, mind at war with itself, and turns around. He watches Lecter close the door and face him, and for a long moment neither of them says a word. Lecter watches Will, waiting for him to make a decision. Curious to see what will happen.

Will walks up to him, keeping his eyes on the knot of Lecter’s tie. Heat burns high on his cheeks when Lecter reaches up and buries his fingers in the hair just above Will’s neck. He can’t help but move closer when Lecter puts his other hand on his hip. Lecter leans in slowly and Will keeps still as Lecter scents him. He emits a low growl and Will whimpers, making Lecter cut those last few inches and mouth at his neck.

“You’re gonna make me wet,” Will whispers, whimpers. It’s too soon after his heat, his body still hasn’t settled and every touch of Lecter’s lights a fire on his skin. “You’re gonna...” He presses himself to Lecter. “You’re gonna...”

“Can I make you come like this?” Lecter murmurs. “Hmm? I was quite looking forward to making you beg for my cock, but if this is how you want it, I will be more than happy to oblige.”

“Fuck, your mouth,” Will groans. He turns his head and Lecter meets him, and Will finally gets to taste the lips that both sated him and made him ache for more through his entire heat. “I wasn't even sure it was real,” he laughs in-between kisses, a little desperate. “Thought I was hallucinating.”

Lecter pulls away and cups his face. “I’m here, Will,” he says, face open and sincere.

Will swallows and nods, and the kiss that Lecter gives him is a much gentler one. He guides Will through the room and they shed their clothes on the way, and Will is left in his boxers before he’s pushed back on the chaise. He raises his hips urgently and feels his face grow hot again.

“I’m wet,” he whispers. “Do you have a towel?”

Lecter turns back and picks up his suit jacket, spreading it under Will as he returns.

“No,” Will protests weakly, even as Lecter shushes him. “I’m gonna ruin it.”

“Good,” Lecter says and presses a kiss to Will’s knee before he tugs on the hem of his boxers. He pulls them off gently and Will is left bare under him. “Beautiful,” Lecter murmurs as he pushes Will’s knees apart. “You do get _so_ wet for me,” he murmurs. “I didn’t know if I would get to taste you.” He runs a finger over Will’s rim for a moment then brings his hand to his mouth, keeping his eyes on Will’s as he tastes the slick. He moans in satisfaction and pride swells in Will’s chest at making his Alpha happy.

He swallows with difficulty at the thought.

His Alpha.

“Take me,” he whispers, holding his legs apart. “Please, take me. I couldn’t be sure while in heat but I want it, I want you, I—”

Hannibal shushes him again and leans in to kiss him. Will feels him getting ready and soon he feels the head of Hannibal’s cock pressing into him.

“Yeah,” he whines. “Yes, Alpha, fuck—”

“Will,” Hannibal groans as he sinks into him. He gives them both a moment to catch their breath and then he’s thrusting, Will’s slick easing the way. “You’re still stretched from that knotting toy, aren’t you? My hungry little omega.”

“Yeah, fuck.”

“Was it enough? Was it enough for you? Fucking yourself on it like it was my knot?”

“No, please, I want you,” Will whines, clinging to Hannibal and pulling him closer. “You’re so good, you feel so good. You’re so big inside of me, please...”

“I think I’ll keep you plugged up all day,” Hannibal muses, thrusting harder. “Keep you full of slick and come. Have it leak around my cock whenever I decide to take you.”

“Whenever you want,” Will pants, delirious with how close he is. “Please, Alpha— _fuck_ —fuck me, use me—” and he’s crying out, shooting all over his belly. Hannibal fucks him through it, presses kisses all over his face before he shifts until Will is on his side with Hannibal lined up behind him. Already Will is feeling embarrassed about all the things he said, but Hannibal is fucking into him again and the nerves give way to a pleasant warmth that spreads through his body. “I wanna spent my next heat with you,” he whispers, looking over his shoulder. “So you can make good on your promise.”

Hannibal’s hand is tight on his hip and he comes with a growl, filling Will so deep that he can almost taste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have a plot for this or anything so i don't think i'll be writing more but if u have a request or sth it wont hurt leaving it below xx


End file.
